ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassowary Bomber
"This plane is nicknamed 'The Flying Tank' for a reason. What it lacks in speed it makes up for in armor and payload." -Conquest Upgrade Menu The Bomber is the second controllable aircraft to be released in Ravenfield. Appearance The Bomber is a very large plane with a blue, almost black, colouring. The top of the Bomber is a very deep blue, while the lower sections are a very light blue, and the belly, the bottom of the wings, and the propellers are white. There are a few ways of determining which team the plane is controlled by: The stripe on the wings will change to the colour of the occupants and the Secondary Gun will change corresponding to the colour of the occupants. The tip of the nosecone will change color as well. Locations The Bomber spawns in the following locations: *The Airfield in Dustbowl *The Airbase in Dustbowl *The Carrier in Archipelago *The Airfield in Archipelago *The Depot in Mountain Range *The Outpost in Mountain Range Characteristics The Bomber is the largest playable vehicle as well as the most heavily armed, and the second fastest, behind the Westland Wyvern. However, it has poor maneuverability compared to the Wyvern and the Helicopter. The Bomber is armed with two forward-firing machine guns in the nose, a machine gun turret on top of the fuselage, and up to eight unguided bombs in its bomb bay. The forward machine guns and bombs are controlled by the pilot, while the turret is manned by its own gunner. Armament All weapons have infinite ammunition but takes a while to reload. The forward machine guns inflict higher damage per shot, but have a slower firing rate, and the bullets fired are slower-moving. These guns are primarily used for strafing ground targets, but can also be used against enemy aircraft to some extent. However, due to the Bomber's slow speed and poor maneuverability, the latter is not easy to perform and is not advised. The rear turret is used for defending the Bomber against attacking enemy aircraft, especially Wyverns. It has a limited angle and cannot defend the bomber against enemies from below. The bombs are the main weapon used against ground targets and is used for the bomber's main purpose. There are 8 of them and one will drop if using the fire command, repeatedly using it will drop all of them in a quick succession. Pressing 2 will allow the bombs to be accessed. Whenever the crosshairs pass over a desired target, right-clicking will 'lock' the bombs themselves onto the target, which grant them limited homing. Combat The Bomber is best used for weakening heavily fortified enemy positions before friendly forces reach them. Its high health allows it to take lots of punishment on its bombing runs, and it's heavy armament can easily wipe out clusters of ground-based enemy units. Because of its design's focus towards attacking ground targets, the Bomber's air-to-air combat capability is severely limited. It is still capable of taking down slow-moving Helicopters with its machine guns, as well as even dogfighting other Bombers, but against Wyverns, it will simply fail. A fully crewed bomber can take out a Wyvern, if it was within the turret's reach. Otherwise the fighter jets can be nasty enough to handle with when approaching from blind spots. It is also vulnerable to mid-air crashes. Like most other vehicles, the Bomber is immune to small-arms fire, so infantry are not so great a threat. However, heavier infantry weapons such as the HMG, SLAM-R, Dagger, and especially the Scalpel and Hydra can cause considerable damage. However all of those require a lucky shot to get a hit, or in the case of Scalpel and Hydra, they can be distracted by the bomber's flares (X) key, and all of them have a low capacity. The Railgun can also cause heavy damage, if one could aim it well, as it lacks a scope. Additionally, HMG users and their emplacement versions are extremely vulnerable to bombers, and the bomber is usually too fast to hit with them. The AA gun is the largest ground-based threat against the Bomber. The TOW can also be used to some extent, taking advantage of the Bomber's slow speed with well-aimed shots, though this requires a lot of skill. A lucky shot from a Tank's cannon can also cause considerable damage or even one-shot the aircraft, but is extremely unlikely. Trivia *The Bomber appears to be modeled after the Lockheed Ventura. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft